


Deckerstar one-shots

by AliceTomikas



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Wholesome, deckerstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTomikas/pseuds/AliceTomikas
Summary: A load of deckerstar fluff with other characters too!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter one: I'm not sick.

It was a Tuesday morning, Chloe was situated at her desk with Lucifer, his chair beside her, he used to sit opposite her, but since he came back from hell, they had gotten together, and she was kidnapped by Michael she could tell he was hesitant to leave her side.  
He always had a hand on her thigh or arm or at least his fingers brushing against hers, as long as he was somehow in contact with her, he was fine.  
They had recently solved a new murder case and now were dealing with the aftermath, the paperwork, proving Lucifer hesitance to leave her as before, he never stayed for the paperwork. Chloe put her pen down for a second and rubbed her temple with her hand, she had a migraine but had to keep working.  
“Everything alright, detective?”  
She looked up at him, dark bags under her eyes, skin pale, “Yeah, just a bit of headache.” She didn’t want to lie to him but also didn’t want to tell him the whole truth because of how overprotective he could be.  
“Oh, well you were fine this morning, are you ill?”  
“No, I’m fine” She hesitated seeing the look on his face, “But I will tell you if it gets worse. I’m not sick.”  
Her answer seemed to satisfy him, so she went back to her paperwork. About a few minutes later, his hand moved from her thigh to her arm, rubbing it gently, she looked up at him,  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing”  
“With your arm, I mean”  
He looked down, “Oh right, I just love you, and if you are sick I thought it would make you feel better, but I’ll stop if you want me too, I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly.  
Truth be told, it broke her heart a tiny bit to see him so ashamed, she didn’t mean it in the wrong way, but he was acting a bit clinging, not that she minded as she loved him too. The first time he told her was through the song “A thousand years” and it bought her to tears, it was beautiful. Since he struggled with words, he told her through music instead which, in her opinion, was just as special, she kissed him senseless after that.  
“No, it’s okay, I was just wondering.”  
He nodded slowly and went back to rubbing her arm while looking over her shoulder at the paperwork, if keeping contact with her or being near her comforted and reassured him, so be it, she would do everything to keep him happy and she knows he would too.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until his phone rang out, she heard him talking to someone named Simon, something about LUX.  
“Will you be alright with me popping out for an hour or two? There’s a delivery problem at LUX.”  
“Yeah sure, go ahead.”  
“Will you be okay? Are you sure you’re not sick?” He took her hand in his, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand  
“Even if I am sick, which I doubt, I will be here until you come back, don’t worry.”  
He smiled softly and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”  
She nodded and watched him walk off, first stopping at Ella’s lab, no doubt talking about keeping an eye on her.  
About an hour after he had left, she started feeling worse, she felt herself get warmer and would get a bit dizzy when she got up to hand in a folder to the lieutenant, causing her to grip on her desk for a second to steady herself.  
About two hours after Lucifer left, she was still denying that she was sick, she saw her reflection in her computer screen and saw how pale she was but continued working none the less.  
Five minutes Lucifer strolled in and made a beeline straight to her desk when he saw Dan and Ella crowding around the detective, as he came closer, he heard what she was saying.  
“I’m fine, I just need Lucifer.”  
“I’m right here detective.”  
When she looked up, he saw how bad she looked, she was completely pale and could see her getting dizzy as she got up to greet him.  
“Lucifer!” She quickly worked her way around her two friends and dove straight into his arms, nuzzling in his chest as she looked for some warmth, Lucifer was the perfect source for that. He was caught a bit off guard; he was used to affection with her by now but not at work however he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin.  
He glanced at Dan and Ella looking for answers, she was unusually warm, so he guessed he was right about earlier, and she was ill.  
“Is she ill?”  
“We think so.” Said Ella, “I mean, she doesn’t like PDA so probably.” Gesturing to the small frame that was enveloped in his arms, he lifted one hand to feel her forehead.  
“Yes, she most likely has a fever.”  
Suddenly she started shivering in his arms, “Detective, are you cold?”  
She nodded before burying herself deeper in his embrace, his eyes widened in surprise but pressed a kiss to her hair.  
“Miss Lopez, would you be so kind to put the paperwork away? I believe our dear detective needs to go home and rest.”  
Ella nodded as Dan helped her clean up Chloe’s desk, slowly Lucifer pulled her away from him to get a good look at him, yep she was definitely sick.  
“Come one darling, I’ll take you home.”  
He grabbed her bag from her chair and slung it over his shoulder, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders while she wrapped and arm around his middle trying to keep herself as close to him as possible.  
Slow and steady, he let her take the lead for the speed she wanted to walk at, when they got to his corvette, he helped her into the passenger seat, putting her bag beside her. He then shed his jacket and put it over her, she grabbed the corners and tugged it tightly around herself.  
“Thank you” She whispered, giving him a small smile  
“Of course.”  
He walked over to the driver seat and for the first time, put the roof of the car on to avoid his love getting any sicker.  
It was about halfway through the journey to her apartment,  
“Lucifer stop the car!”  
He pulled over and she shot of the car, dropping his jacket as she started to throw up, she was shaking as more bile rose in her throat and made its way on the side of the road, he got out the car and crouched down beside her, rubbing her back gently, tying back her hair the best he could and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
She leaned back against him for a second before he helped her back into the car, she had one hand on her presumably sore stomach as if it would make it stop hurting. He went back to the driver’s side and put a hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing it gently.  
“You alright?”  
She merely nodded and closed her eyes for a second, he took this as a sign to keep driving and ten minutes later they were there.  
She had closed her eyes again and he walked to her side, opening the door, and putting a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She didn’t respond meaning she was asleep, she had keyed him a week back so he went and opened the door before coming back to get her, he took her handbag again before picking her up, one hand under her neck, the other under her knees.  
He carefully locked his car as she unconsciously snuggled into him, obviously still cold.  
He managed to lock the door and kick his shoes off, and took her upstairs, he tucked her into the soft duvet after taking off her shoes and slowly changing her into some grey sweatpants and an oversized shirt to keep her comfy and was about to leave when a small voice called out.  
“Stay?” She whispered “Please?”  
He couldn’t refuse her anything, so he went to the drawer in her wardrobe, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt, changed into them and climbed into the bed with her.  
He opened his arms for her and watched her eyes twinkle as she rushed into them like a child running to their mother, she tucked herself into fetal position beside his, head resting on his chest and arms wrapped around him, savouring all the heat she could get.  
He chuckled lightly and she smiled as she felt the rumble in his chest from his laugh, slowly her eyes drooped as the rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her to sleep, him only falling into a light doze in case she needed anything  
About 3 hours later, around noon, Lucifer came out of his light doze as he felt small movements in his arms, he looked down and saw that she was shivering. Slowly he unlatched her from him and went to get another blanket, he also grabbed a thermometer on the way back to her bedroom.  
He wrapped her in another blanket and put the thermometer in her mouth, he stared at her loving while he waited, she was beautiful, every time he looked at her he felt this overwhelming feeling of love and pride to call her his.  
The beeping of the thermometer pulled him out from his train of thoughts, yep, a fever as expected. Realising she hadn’t eaten since breakfast he went down to the kitchen to make her some tomato soup.  
About half an hour later, as he was finishing the soup, he heard a creek on the stairs, he walked towards them to see Chloe, wrapped in a blanket, leaning heavily on the wall.  
“Detective, what are you doing? You should be in bed.”  
Her pale face lit up when she saw her boyfriend, “I missed you.” She tried to make her way downstairs but failed terribly, so Lucifer walked up, helping her down to the couch.  
He fit the blanket around her snuggly and kissed her temple, which she leaned into contently.  
“I made you some soup, I’ll go get it”  
He returned with a bowl of warm soup and sat beside her, he knew she could eat properly but he loved her too much to care so he started feeding her, she didn’t protest at first but then mumbled something between the spoonful’s.  
“What was that darling?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m being such a burden.”  
He set the bowl aside and looked at her sadly.  
“No you’re not, I care about you, I love you, and I want to look after you, you will never be a burden, not you and not Beatrice, please, let me take care of you.”  
Her eyes teared up and a single tear ran down her cheek.  
“Oh, I’ve upset you, haven’t I?”  
She shook her head before launching herself into his arms, “No Lucifer, the opposite, thank you.”  
Suddenly she paled even more and rushed to the bathroom. He could hear the sounds of retching and her suffering, it took him a few strides but he got there, he sat down beside her, comforting her in any way he could as a more nurturing side of him came out, a side he liked to keep hidden from everyone except from her.  
“Oh honey.” He rubbed her back until she finished.  
She immediately slumped back against him, before crawling onto his lap and sobbing into his chest. She shook with each cry, shuddering as she took a breath. He kissed her hair over and over, whispering sweet things in her ear such as, “It’s okay darling.” and “I love you so much honey.”  
He didn’t know where the pet name, Honey, came from but at the time it seemed right. He sat there with her on his lap, inside his arms, it was like her cocoon of safety, eventually she calmed down a bit and pulled back from him.  
“I’m sorry.” She barely whispered.  
“Whatever for?”  
“For crying on you.”  
“That’s not problem detective, like you said, we’re a team, so we do everything together, right?”  
She nodded as she moved from his lap onto the floor and he got up, brushing off his sweats, he expected her to get up too but she was still on the floor, knees hugged to her chest.  
“Do you want to stay on the floor?”  
“No, but my stomach hurts and I can’t get up.”  
He softened, hooking his hands around her arms he pulled her up with ease, letting her stabilise herself against him as she rinsed her mouth out. When she was done, she leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her middle, rubbing her stomach gently, trying to get rid of all the pain she had in the moment.  
“Do you want to go back to bed?”  
She shook her head, “Can we sit on the couch please?  
“Of course, detective.”  
He led her to the couch with a hand on the small of her back, sat her down and himself beside her and placed a blanket over them. She was wringing her hands, something she did when she was nervous.  
“C-Can you h-hold me?”  
He smiled at her, settled himself on the couch, his back against the arm rest, almost in a sitting position, and opened his arms to welcome her in. She cautiously scooted over until she was practically on top of him, like in the bed, she curled herself up in a fetal position, with just her head poking out from the blanket and hugged him.  
He stroked her hair gently and planted a kiss on her temple.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
“A bit.”  
Suddenly the door burst open and a very excited Trixie ran in with Dan following behind her  
“Mommy! Lucifer!”  
“Hey monkey”  
Trixie could tell straight away that her mother didn’t have the same enthusiasm as she usually greeted her,  
“Is everything okay mommy?”  
“She’s a bit ill, take it easy on her, will you Beatrice?”  
Trixie nodded and went to put her school bag away. Dan was looking at how close Lucifer and his ex-wife were, he couldn’t really complain, he could tell he was taking care of her and that was all that mattered. He slipped out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.  
The little girl walked out of her room to her mother, who was curled up on her boyfriend’s chest, looking very comfortable.  
“Are you okay mommy?”  
“Yes monkey, just a bit sick but I’m already getting better, Lucifer has been taking great care of me”  
“That’s good” she smiled at him “Mommy?”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you mind if I steal Lucifer for a bit? I’m hungry but it’s okay if you want to keep him there, you do look comfortable plus Lucifer is a great hugger”  
“He is isn’t he, but of course you can take him, as long as you bring him back” She laughed slightly with her daughter as she sat up to let Lucifer go help Trixie.  
He kissed her softly, “I’ll be back”  
She nodded while beaming up at him as she watched him interact with Trixie, it seemed so natural and so right, that she was once again reminded that this was her family, and they were here to stay.  
She was stuck in her own fantasy world when she heard her daughter gasp, she looked over, she was sat on top of the counter with Lucifer in front of her, eating something.  
“Mommy! Lucifer makes the best grilled cheese ever!”  
Chloe breathed out a laugh, delighted to see her boyfriend and daughter get along so well, truth be told she was afraid at first that they wouldn’t get along, but thankfully they did, their already strange relationship got better and Lucifer was adapting to the ‘moms boyfriend’ role really well.  
They both came back to the couch, Lucifer occupied the middle while Chloe leaned on his right shoulder, her arm wrapping around his in the crease of his elbow, holding him close. Then Trixie came over, lifted up his left arm and snuggled into his side, they could feel him tense as he attempted to move the small child away from him.  
“Don’t fight it Lucifer, you know you love me.”  
They all laughed for a second, “That I do, you and your mother come as a package deal, that’s for sure.”  
Chloe smiled and reached up to peck on the cheek, “We love you; you know?”  
“I love you two, too.”  
He pulled them closer, this was his family, his home, and there was no where else he would rather


	2. Chapter two: Family day out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie had organized a family day out, with Lucifer instead of Dan.

"Mommy!"

The little girl came bounding out of her room, paper in hand with a very excited expression on her face. Truth be told, since Lucifer had come back and the couple finally got together, all three of them were much happier.

"What is it monkey?"

"We need a family day out! You, me and Lucifer!" She exclaimed, pointing to the makeshift 'family day out' brochure that she drew. 

Chloe gaped at her daughter, not because it was a bad idea, it was great, but at the fact that Trixie had already started seeing Lucifer as family, she did too, but she knew Lucifer better than Trixie and for much longer so it was quite the surprise.

"That's a great idea honey, where do you wanna go?"

"The beach! Please mommy! Pleaseee." Her eyes growing wide like a cute puppy as her mouth turned into a pout, Chloe could not say no the that face.

Chloe took a deep breath, it was a good idea, hopefully it would calm Lucifer down over everything that's happened in the past year or so.

"Okay monkey, but we have to convince Lucifer first."

Suddenly, the lock turned and the door opened, Lucifer stepped into the apartment. Since he got together with Chloe, she had properly keyed him so it wasn't a surprise that he came over, considering he practically lived here already, spending most nights with them except when he performed at Lux.

He was carrying a few grocery bags on each arm, Chloe walked over and helped put them on the counter.

"Hello ladies."

"Hai Lucifer!" The little girl greeted him before scribbling something down on her paper.

He turned to his girlfriend.

"Hello Detective." He said in a deep sultry voice, that he knew she loved.

"Hi babe." She leaned forward to softly peck him on the lips, "You know you didn't have to do this." She said gesturing to the grocery bags.

"I know, but since I basically live here, and you don't let me pay the rent, that is cutting out half the money from your measly detective check, I thought I could help with other things."

She loosely wrapped her arms around his middle, staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you." She fully hugged him now, snuggling into his embrace, God he smelled good, at this point it smelt like home, so Chloe took it in as much as she could.

She pulled back just enough for the little girl to come running in, slipping between them, hugging Lucifer's waist, her head just about reaching his stomach.

"Lucifer?" She said, looking up at him.

"Ah, yes Beatrice?" He said, looking down at her.

Right, since Chloe and Lucifer finally made it official, he started to refer to Trixie as Beatrice, refusing to call her Trixie as it was a "hookers name."

"I'm organizing a family day out with you, me and mommy, and you have to go! Please!"

She watched as his expression softened, a lot, his brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes flashing with an emotion she hadn't seen before.

"Why me? Why not Dan? Is he not your family?"

"Well yeah, but we haven't had a family day with you yet, and you are my soon to be step devil."

"Monkey, what?" Her mother cut in.

"Well you guys are gonna get married one day, I am not letting Lucifer go this time." She said with a stern look on her face, stomping her foot to emphasis her point.

Chloe smiled when a whisper interrupted the banter between her and her daughter,

"You think of me as family?"

"Of course, we do!" They both said, wrapping their arms around him, trapping Trixie in between them.

"Well then I suppose I don't really have a choice, when are we going?" He said excitedly.

*Three days later, on a early Saturday morning*

Chloe was picking a dress to wear to the beach, she chose a light pale pink dress, littered with flowers on it, it hugged her curves but was nice and flowy at the bottom, reaching her mid-thighs. She picked out some sandals, the strap wrapping around her ankle, and accompanied the outfit with a beautiful diamond bracelet that Lucifer had bought her when he first said "I love you" and the classic bullet necklace, resting on her chest. She brushed her hair out, styling it into a half-up, half-down with a bun instead on the ponytail.

She made her way downstairs, seeing Lucifer in the kitchen preparing a picnic, he was wearing a white polo shirt and some khaki shorts with some white sneakers. Honestly, he looked good, who was she kidding, he always looked good, she padded her way to the kitchen, stopping behind a stool at the counter.

Lucifer turned around, sandwiches in hand, putting them in the picnic basket, that's when he saw her. Her hair flowing over her shoulders, skin radiating in the sunlight and dress clinging onto her beautiful body shape in just the right places. His jaw had dropped.

"My, my detective, don't you look nice."

She flushed as he made his way over to her, he gently rested his hands on her hips as he leaned down to kiss her, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, body flush against hers, it was soft, all their love making it into the kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself mister." She whispered as she pulled back to take a breath.

They were pulled out of their own fantasy universe with the flash of a camera, turning to see Trixie taking multiple pictures.

"Maze and Ella are gonna love this." She mumbled to herself, looking through the photos

"Monkey!" Chloe reprimanded.

"Sorry mom, but you gotta do what you gotta do, you don't understand how much I'm getting paid for pictures of you two."

Lucifer chuckled as Chloe rested her forehead on his chest, sighing deeply, she looked up,

"Okay!" She clapped her hands as she looked at her daughter, "Are you ready monkey?"

Trixie was wearing white sneakers, like Lucifer's, no surprise she wanted matching ones, denim shorts and bright yellow t-shirt.

"Yep, all good!"

Lucifer picked up the picnic basket and a bag of spare clothes and towels, as well as Chloe's and Trixie's bags.

"Okay Ladies, Let's go!"

Lucifer walked over to his car, he bought this four seater vintage family car in a pale blue colour, it was perfect for them, although the empty seat in the back made her wish there was someone else there, maybe another daughter or son?

She sighed contently, finally she had a good family, people she could rely on.

*in the car about an hour into the journey*

"Mommy, how much longer?"

"About ten minutes, monkey."

"Okay!"

Lucifer put a hand on Chloe's thigh, rubbing it gently,

"You excited?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, I haven't really been to the beach since the whole miracle situation."

His smile dropped, and she quickly put a hand over his hand on her thigh,

"Which, I am totally okay with now, Amenadiel helped me a lot."

He visibly relaxed as he pulled into the parking lot, she recognized the beach at once, it was where they first kissed. She looked at him straight away, adoration in her eyes, she could see the proud smile, carving into face.

"Oh Lucifer, you bought us here?"

"Yes well, I thought we could celebrate, in a way, you know, us being a couple?"

"Mommy, why are you so happy?"

"Oh, um this beach, is where me and Lucifer first kissed."

"Really, that's so cool!"

They got out the car and Lucifer took all the bags out of the trunk, all five of them. Chloe put a hand out, gesturing to take one of bags, what he did was the complete opposite, he moved all the bags to one hand and shyly took her hand in his. Yeah, they had linked fingers a few times but never properly held hands.

She blushed, but overall enjoyed holding his hand, so did he.

"Is that okay?" He asked sheepishly

"What's okay?"

He bought their linked hands up a bit, "This?"

"Yeah, it's okay, is it okay for you?"

She could see him flush as he looked down, "Yeah it's great, I-I mean okay."

She giggled slightly, "Hey it's okay, I like it too."

He smiled up at her, before Trixie came running, "Come on, you guys are cute and all but hurry up!"

They made their way to the spot Trixie picked out, not to close to the water but close enough to watch Trixie while she went swimming. Lucifer took out a huge blanket and put it down on the sand, sitting down, he pulled Chloe down with him, positioned her between his legs, leaning her back on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach, threading his fingers together as if to keep her in place, and she placed her hands on top of his, thumbs idly drawing circles on the back of his hand.

"Thank you for this detective."

"You're welcome, you know your welcome to join us anywhere, right? You're family."

"I still find that hard to believe."

She turned around, straddling him, she cupped his face in her hands gently, "I hope you know that I love you."

His eyes glistened every time he heard her say that, mouth carving into a smile, so big she thought his cheeks would break.

"That I do, I love you too."

She carefully leaned down to his face, cupped between her hands, capturing his lips with her, it was soft at first but then was fueled by desire, her tongue smashed against his lips, demanding an entrance and eventually dominating, despite knowing all of his body, her tongue slipped in, exploring every area until a small voice interrupted again.

"Mommy, Lucifer! Say hello to the camera!"

They both pulled back straight away, seeing Trixie, phone in hand, clearly recording them.

"Come on! Come swim!"

They slipped off their clothes as they were wearing their swimsuits underneath. Chloe was wearing a beautiful two-piece bikini in a deep red colour, and tied her hair up into a bun, Lucifer was wearing some plain black swimming shorts.

Chloe started jogging to the water after her daughter when she heard Lucifer behind her and knew what was about to happen, just as she ran into the water, two arms wrapped around her and she was thrown into the air, he spun her around so that when she came down, her body was flush against his.

He dipped her down, one arm under her waist as if they were dancing, her hair had fallen out of the bun into a high ponytail. She was certain she was never as happy in that moment other than when Trixie was born, she was smiling and giggling so hard that Lucifer's eyes twinkled as he watched the love of his life. She was beautiful.

Water droplets shone as they danced on her face, suddenly Lucifer grunted as Trixie jumped onto his back.

"Woah! I'm so high!" Which was true considering how tall Lucifer was, he held her legs, making sure there was no way she would fall.

About half an hour later Trixie ran out the water, the couple following behind slowly. Lucifer had an arm around Chloe's shoulders as she leaned into him, they all sat down around the picnic basket as Lucifer started to hand out the food.

They all ate a mixture of sandwiches and a few salads, when Lucifer pulled out what he saved for last, a slice of fudge chocolate cake for Trixie.

"There you go, Beatrice." He said, as he handed her the tupperware container.

"Thank you, Lucifer!"

Chloe leaned into his shoulder, yawning, as he wrapped an arm around her gently.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"We can go home as soon as the urchin finishes her cake."

She nodded and leaned more into Lucifer; they had been in the water for so long that the sun was starting to set. A beautiful mix of orange, yellow and red, all blending together in a gradient, lighting up the sky.

Chloe looked up at him, eyes glistening in delight.

"Thank you for today Lucifer. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad."

He leaned down slowly and pressed a light kiss to her lips, she hummed in appreciation. He could feel her smile into the kiss as his arm dropped to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. 

All the while Trixie was filming them again.


	3. Chapter three: Celestial BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe try help Dan with finding out the truth, but Chloe gets upset as past memories come to light, Deckerstar at the end

“Hey Dan.”   
“Hey Chloe, Lucifer.” He nodded as he acknowledged them. 

The couple walked into his apartment where they situated themselves on the couch, per his request, he sat himself down on the couch opposite before wringing his hands. 

“Listen Lucifer, I wanted to apologize for what I did, it wasn’t right.”   
“Quite alright Daniel, all is forgiven, frankly your reaction to my other side hasn’t been the worse.”   
“There have been worse reactions?” 

Chloe bit her lip, knowing what Lucifer was referring too.   
“It was me.” She whispered   
“I teamed up with a Vatican priest while on my vacation, it wasn’t a vacation, I ran away, well I uh, tried to send Lucifer back to hell.” She said, almost inaudibly.

She put her head down in her hands, trying to erase the painful memories of what she almost did to Lucifer, but it was no use, everyday since then she had always felt guilty, at the fact that she didn’t even stop and think about it before she found out he was vulnerable around her.

She felt Lucifer’s hand on her back, a feather light touch, he rubbed her back gently as she took a few deep breaths, she still couldn’t believe she had almost killed him, and even though they were meant to be helping Dan, she couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her rosy cheeks. 

“There, there detective, you’ve been forgiven for a while now, you shouldn’t worry.” 

She started to quietly sob, Lucifer looked up at Dan who had a sad expression on his face. 

“Perhaps you guys should go, we can talk another time.” 

Lucifer nodded gratefully, he helped Chloe stand up who quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head into his shoulder, he wrapped her in her embrace for a minute, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Come on detective.” 

He walked her out of the apartment, thanking Dan along the way, Chloe had hidden herself in the Lucifer’s shoulder all the way to the car, where when she sat down she put her head in her hands again, basically she kept her face hidden all the way till they got to the couch in Lucifer’s penthouse. 

He sat beside her, wrapping her in a hug.

“It’s alright detective.”   
“I nearly killed you! How is that alright?” Her voice broke near the end as more tears ran down her face.   
“I-I almost poisoned you, while you saved my life multiple times! And I did nothing in return to deserve it.” She said, almost hysterically.   
“Darling, you deserve more than I can give you, and for now I will give you my everything.” 

She just shook her head as she shuddered with every small, but nonetheless, heart-wrenching sob that escaped her. 

He sat against the arm rest and laid his legs across the length of the couch, he pulled Chloe on top of him, head resting just above his heart, he wrapped his arms around her once again as she pulled her knees to her chest. 

She curled up against him, her arms wrapping around him too, he nuzzled her strawberry scented hair before pressing a kiss to head. 

“It’s alright, everything is okay.” 

She sat up, moving to the couch cushion so she wasn’t on top of him, pushed his legs for him to tuck in and moved beside him. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.   
“I know, and I forgive you.” 

He leaned over to her, connecting his lips to hers softly, his arms found her waist as hers wound around his neck. After a while she pulled back, her human system demanding air, she rested her forehead against Lucifer’s.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So all mistakes are mine, I'm welcome to any ideas and prompts! Sorry it's so short, I've been quite busy.


	4. Chapter four: Nightmares

He was gone, again. 

She was left on the balcony to drown in her own tears as warm wind swirled around her, making her feel lightheaded. 

Her vision blurred as tears swarmed her eyes, streaking down her cheeks, but she felt nothing. 

She was numb, empty, broken. 

She barely remembered stumbling, almost drunkenly, into the penthouse, grabbing his unfinished drink from the bar, and downing it in one go, the liquor burning the back of her throat.

She wondered into his closet, snatching one of his white dress shirts, and ditching her own clothes, she pulled the shirt over her head, it stopped at her mid-thighs, tying her hair up, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her eyes were red and puffy, tears slowly filling.

Her cheeks, littered with tear marks, running down her face. 

He had left her, again. 

She was so mad, mad at herself for causing all this, as if she had not gone to Kinley, they would never have found out about the prophecy. 

She tried to stay mad at him, but couldn’t, he had sacrificed himself, going to the place he had been trying to avoid, to protect her and the ones he cared about. 

Crawling into his bed, she grabbed one of the spare pillows, hugging to her chest tightly, closing her eyes as she let his scent engulf her and she dozed off into a deep slumber. 

Her dreams were of him, of course. 

The life they could have had, had she not run away, had she not confided in the priest. 

She dreamt of them being together, having the happily ever after they had deserved, picturing him, her, and Trixie, all happy as a family. 

But when she woke up, she realised she couldn’t have those things, because of what she did, so all that pent-up grief was finally let out, as she cried, sobbed, and screamed her broken heart out, the voices in her head, telling her it was all her fault, that she didn’t deserve him, and that she would never see him again

.......................................................................................................................................................................... 

Her eyes flashed open, as she sat up in a cold sweat before registering the tears running down her face.

Her lungs, heaving in panic as her breath hitched, struggling to take a deep breath despite her best effort. 

Chloe looked beside her, Lucifer, the love of her life, dozing peacefully next to her. 

She tried to take a deep breath, but accidently let out a small sob, quiet, but enough to wake up Lucifer. 

Turning away, she tried to stop the slow of tears but wasn’t able to, 

“Detective?” He mumbled, half asleep, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” She tried to sound normal but cringed when her voice broke off and wavered a bit. 

“You’ve been crying.” He whispered, reading her like an open book, something he had gotten much better at. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She tried again to sound strong, but she still couldn’t take a deep breath. 

She felt the bed shift as he sat up, and before she knew it, two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her being to him. 

He positioned her in front of him, his eyes quickly scanning over her to check for any injuries. She was fine, other than the occasional tears racing down her rosy cheeks. 

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked gently, taking one of her hands in his, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. 

She looked down, “I had a nightmare.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She looked back up at him, eyes swarming with more tears, the topic of him leaving still hurt her a lot. 

“You left again.” She whispered.

His expression softened immediately, as her pulled her over, seating her on his lap, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, his arms going around her too, one stroking her hair, the other embracing her. 

She tried to keep together but couldn’t, the moment he took her in his arms she broke down, sobbing again. 

He hushed her quietly as he rocked her from side to side, something he had seen her do with Trixie and apparently it was working on her too.

“You’re not going to leave, again are you?” She asked quietly.

“Of course not, you’re stuck with me for a while, unfortunately.” 

She hugged him tighter, cuddling into his chest. “Good, because I don’t want you anywhere else than right here, beside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while and apologies that this chapter is so short! I have another chapter that just needs editing that I will post asap! Anyway, bye! :)


	5. Chapter five: Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after season 5a and after the family dinner thats yet to come, basically just a bunch of fluff from our favourite couple.

It was the day after the celestial family dinner, a celestial showdown of sort. 

***

“I will not apologize! I banished you for a reason, you had to learn your lesson, I make no regrets!” God’s voice echoed through the room, vibrating right through Chloe’s being as she gripped Lucifer’s hand beside her. 

“What did I do that was so bad? I wanted freedom, I wanted free-will and now I got it, and I haven’t been better! I’m not asking you for an apology, I want to know why!” Lucifer’s voice cracked as he stood, slamming his hands on the table. “I have a family, who care about me, who will protect me, but that was your job and you failed. Now I have the detective, she loves me, and I love her, and I know she will do anything for me as I will for her!”

Chloe froze, he just said he loved her, but he was so hurt, the pain in his voice was evident as he figure shook with anger, sadness, and fear. 

“Samael, I will not apologize, I did what I thought was best!” 

“Do not call me that.” Lucifer shouted, eyes blazing directly at his father. 

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, the floor screeched in protest as she pushed her chair back, standing up and slamming her own fists on the table. Everyone turned to her, eyes wide at her outrage. 

“You.” She pointed at God. “Are horrible, the things that you put Lucifer through, are terrible. I would never do that to my daughter. I love her so much and would do anything to help her, protect her and support her, and that was your job. You’re the creator of the universe damn it! You have literally all the power, but you couldn’t listen to your own son?” She cried out, practically hysterical at this point. “Couldn’t give him what he wanted, free-will, you gave me free-will, why not Lucifer? At this point, I don’t care whether you’re God or a random person of the street. You disgust me, I also don’t care if this was all part of your big plan, the pain you caused Lucifer is unforgiveable.” 

She took Lucifer’s hand in hers, dragging him out of the door as her anger diminished and hot tears ran down her cheeks as they stood in the street. 

“Detective.” He breathed. “That was incredible, thank you.” 

She merely nodded before throwing her arms around him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as she grounded her breathing. Chloe felt as he slowly put his arms around her too, burying himself in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, he was so thankful that he had her by his side no matter what.

***

The sun filtered through the full-length windows, glowing on the couple tangled together under the covers, holding each other close. 

Chloe woke up first, eyes slowly fluttering open as she adjusted to the brightness of the sun, Lucifer was right beside her, body flush against her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close, face hidden in the crook of her neck. She never would have thought that the Devil was a cuddler and could be so adorable.

She softened as she took him in, he looked so innocent in his sleep, you wouldn’t believe everything he’s been through. He had told her as much as he could before the dinner, and it made her sick to her stomach, that despite everything, he held on and now he was here. 

She pressed a soft kiss to her dark hair, carding the hand that was laying around his shoulders in his thick hair. Chloe could feel as he snuggled closer to her with every kiss and stroke through his hair. 

She planted a final kiss to the crown of his head, mumbling “I love you.” as she lingered there for a second, with that his eyes had opened, his dark chocolate orbs gazing into the here dazzling blue ones. 

“Good morning.” She whispered. 

He made a half-asleep noise of protest as he pulled her down, so she was next to him, and rested his forehead against hers. Chloe reached up, caressing his cheek softly. 

“Everything okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He breathed. “I missed you.” 

“But I’ve been here the whole night.” 

“I know, I love you.” He murmured. 

Ever since he had said it at the dinner, he could say it now, without it getting stuck in his throat and she relished every time the words fell from his lips. 

“I love you too.” She repeated. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

Chloe insisted on cooking this morning and surprisingly Lucifer let her take complete control in the kitchen. 

As she fried some bacon in a pan, she felt Lucifer’s presence behind her before he wrapped his arms around her waist, intertwining his fingers above her stomach and resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling the warm skin behind her ear. 

Chloe leaned back into him for a second before going back to the bacon, surprised at how much domesticity and affection he was showing. 

Obviously, Chloe was dressed in his her white dress shirt with a pair of black shorts underneath, barely visible as the shirt draped over her body, down to her mid-thighs. Lucifer was simply wearing his silk pajama bottoms, his warm chest bare and his hair mused just as Chloe liked it. 

When Chloe set the portions down on the counter and switched off the electric stove, she turned her head slightly, capturing Lucifer’s lips in a soft and compassionate kiss. He hummed in appreciation as she smiled into the kiss, eventually pulling away to practically waddle to the refrigerator, Lucifer still attached to her back. 

She pulled out the carton of orange juice, pouring herself a glass and was about to put it away when Lucifer protested. 

“Can you pour me a glass too? I don’t feel like having alcohol.” He mumbled. 

Her heart sank, him not wanting whiskey was a red flag that the family dinner really got to him. She turned her head again, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Of course, baby.” That was the first time she had used a pet name, but Lucifer didn’t seem to protest so she poured him a glass of orange juice too before putting the carton back into the refrigerator.

“Did you want to take your plate?” She asked softly, treading carefully around him. 

He nodded, finally untangling himself from her and grabbed his plate and glass before following his girlfriend to the orange leather couch. Chloe sat on the long bit, stretching out her legs across the length while Lucifer sat beside her. 

Chloe noticed as Lucifer sat closer to her than usual, kept to himself and sat cross legged on the couch than how he normally stretched out his long legs. The sounds of munching filled the room as they ate their breakfast. 

When she finished, a while after him, he practically snatched the plate from her lap and put it on the coffee table, before lying down with his head on her lap. 

She smiled, wondering how she got such a clingy devil, but wouldn’t change it for the world as she was the one trying to teach him about touch and casual affection. 

Her hand went straight to his hair, threading her fingers through his dark locks.

He made a noise of appreciation as he closed his eyes, a small smile adorning his face before her turned and buried said face in her stomach, his arms coming to wrap around her waist. 

Chloe sighed in relief as she relaxed before she quickly tensed. Feeling hot tears on her shirt, she looked down to see Lucifer trembling in her hold and she felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

She helped him sit up and he pulled his knees to his chest, crying into his hands, obviously not wanting to be seen in such a state. 

She hated seeing him like this, he was broken. No, completely shattered after what happened the day before. He just wanted freedom like everyone else, yet he was punished for it. 

Chloe was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice how Lucifer reached out for her, wanting her embrace. She flinched slightly as she felt his fingertips brush against her skin as he made grabby hands at her in the most desperate manner she had ever seen but when she saw his request, she quickly scrambled to him. 

She didn’t know how to hold him, but he pulled her to him, so she was straddling him, but there was no sexual meaning. He just wanted her embrace.

He nestled into her chest, sighing deeply as the tears started to calm, and draped his arms around her lower back, she in return wrapped her arms around him too, one hand going to cradle the back of his head as her chin rested on top. 

“It’s okay, I can’t imagine what you’re going through but I will never leave your side, I promise.” She whispered as she peppered light kisses to the crown of his head. 

“Promise?” He asked, voice cracking ever so slightly as he pulled back.

“I promise.” 

He huffed out a sigh in relief before hugging her tightly again, she lifted one hand, playing with the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Do you want to stay here today? We can watch a movie or something?” 

He nodded into her chest, loosening his grip slightly. He let Chloe go back to the corner of the couch, stretching out her legs, and just life before he laid down, head in her lap, this time facing the tv as she turned on Netflix. 

When she found a show relatively interesting, she switched it on before putting the remote down and tangling her fingers in Lucifer’s dark locks, scratching at his scalp lightly. 

Lucifer felt his eyes droop, finally content for the moment. 

“I love you.” He mumbled as he felt sleep claw at him and he succumbed into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed! I am so sorry for not having a posting schedule and posting this so late! I am currently working on a new story and school is very overwhelming (which is probably an excuse you've heard before) but if/when I keep posting, I will make a posting schedule!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
